The Trouble with Klingons
__NOEDITSECTION__ Klingons of the twenty-third century are waging war against the Klingons of the present. Intervene to ensure the Empire survives! : __TOC__ Missions :See also: Shuttles For the duration of , Klingon Faction Missions are replaced by special Event missions. These missions earn Victory Points, which are use to claim Threshold Rewards and determine player rankings. Completing these Missions still awards the standard Faction Items, but no Reputation is gained. Crew Bonus Using Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax, or Ezri Dax of any type on Event Missions grants a bonus to success. These special missions generally include at least one slot geared towards these Crew's skills. Mission: The Blockade of Donatu V The Battle of Donatu V, fought during the Federation-Klingon Cold War, had no clear victor. A group of twenty-third century Klingons are out to change history by attacking any Federation ships that come within range of the planet. A Starfleet delegation is needed to first survive the blockade, and then to make these Klingons see reason. Success: Your away team was the perfect diplomatic party, convincing the twenty-third century Klingons that the Battle of Donatu V is ancient history. To appease them, the official record now shows that the Klingons "won" the battle. Failure: Mission: Declare Neural Winner A war has broken out between the primitive tribes to Neural, and this time the Klingon-backed tribes are winning! A Starfleet team must break the Prime Directive yet again to ensure a new hostile force isn't unleashed on the galaxy. Success: Thanks to your away team's support, peace has won out on Neural. Federation authorities are discussing how to handle this primitive world, and the twenty-third century Klingons who attempted to influence it. Failure: Your away team got too caught up in making an impression. Several tribes have taken up arms for the Federation instead of lowering them and making peace. Mission: Eliminate Tribble Menace Tribbles have become a weapon of war between generations of Klingons, but the elder generation may have gone too far in allowing the invasive species to pollute a struggling Klingon colony. A Starfleet team is needed to eradicate the tribbles and help the colony get back on its feet. Success: Using a special neoethytene formula, your away team stopped the tribbles' reproduction, allowing the Klingon colony to begin a manageable hunt. Failure: Mission: End Sybok's War Games Sybok has used telepathy to once again pit Klingons of the past against Klingons of the present in a battle over Nimbus III. Only the hardiest Starfleet officers will be able to resist Sybok, wade into the fray, and bring about a peaceful resolution. Success: Your away team resisted Sybok's telepathic suggestions, removing the commanders of both Klingon armies to recover. Without their leaders, the fight eventually fell apart. Failure: Your away team utterly failed to overcome Sybok, with most of them succumbing to his telepathic suggestion and joining the fight on Nimbus III for a time. Mission: Keep V'ger Free The three K't'inga-class cruisers destroyed by V'ger in the past are alive and well again, and hell-bent on controlling this mysterious and powerful entity for the Klingon Empire. A Starfleet team must save these Klingons from themselves by preventing any such interaction with V'ger. Success: Your away team managed to board all three twenty-third century Klingons vessels, arresting their crews and preventing them from interacting with V'ger, which remains at large. Failure: Your away team was unable to stop the three K't'inga-class cruisers. All have been lost to V'Ger. Mission: Prevent Valkris's Suicide Valkris, lover of Commander Kruge, in on a suicide mission for Klingons of the twenty-third century. She intends to use her vessel to destroy a modern Klingon military base. An elite Starfleet squad must beam aboard and prevent this while Klingon authorities scramble to evacuate. Success: Your away team managed to convince Valkris that Kruge's mission was no longer relevant in the present. Valkris has abandoned her suicide mission, though she remains devoted to Kruge as a lover. Failure: Your away team failed to convince Valkris to abandon her suicide mission. Her shop remains set on a collision course with a modern Klingon base, and time is running out. Mission: Prove Khitomer Accords A group of intrepid twenty-third century Klingons claim that Gowron's re-signing of the Khitomer Accords during the Dominion War was faked, and the Federation and the Empire are still technically at war! A Starfleet crew skilled in diplomacy must prove that both the signature and the present peace are real. Success: Your away team managed to recruit a version of Gowron from the necessary time period to confirm that he did indeed resign the Khitomer Accords. The twenty-third century Klingon contingent has been stymied. Failure: With many of the witnesses lost to time, your away team has been unable to produce definitive proof that Gowron actually signed the Khitomer Accords himself. The twenty-third century contingent is quickly winning many modern Klingons over. Mission: Reclaim Archanis Sector The Archanis sector has become a battleground as Klingons of the twenty-third century fight to take back space ceded to the Federation. The Klingon Empire is assisting, but an elite Starfleet squad is needed to infiltrate the commanding ship and pull off a daring domino victory. Success: Your away team pulled off the assault flawlessly, boarding the commanding twenty-third century ship and forcing the Captain to surrender. The Klingon Empire will deal with the offenders and make reparations to the Federation. Failure: Mission: Rescue Bashir and O'Brien A covert message has been sent by Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien, who found themselves in twenty-third century uniforms on a twenty-third century Klingon vessel and were immediately thrown into the brig. A modern Starfleet team is needed to sort out this misunderstanding. Success: Your away team has convinced the twenty-third century Klingons that Bashir and O'Brien were "con men" masquerading as Starfleet officers. The two are free and out of harm's way. Failure: Your away team not only failed to free Bashir and O'Brien, but are now prisoners on the twenty-third century Klingon vessel as well. Their brig is getting full. Mission: Resolve Hostage Situation The valuable topaline mines of Capella IV are in dispute once again, as Klingons of the twenty-third century have invade and taken Federation miners hostage. A Starfleet team must resolve the situation without any bloodshed--on either side. Success: Your away team managed to convince the Klingon forces to release the miners, though the mines themselves remain occupied. Klingon authorities have promised to take it from here. Failure: Your away team unfortunately angered the more volatile twenty-third century Klingons. Several hostages have been killed, and the mines remain occupied. Mission: Resolve Praxis Anger A group of twenty-third century Kilongons has taken a group of Klingon engineers hostage, holding them responsible for the shocking state of Praxis in the present. A Starfleet team is needed to help resolve this hostage situation. Success: Your away team managed to talk down the twenty-third century Klingons, reassuring them that the Praxis disaster was unforeseen and the Klingon government will be making up for it for years to come. Failure: Your away team was unable to talk down the twenty-third century Klingons angered over the destruction of Praxis. One of the modern Klingon engineers has died as a result. Mission: Save Chancellor Gorkon Chancellor Gorkon has been kidnapped by General Chang! Seeing that assassinating Gorkon didn't work, Chang surely has a new plan for Gorkon and igniting resentment between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. It will be up to a Starfleet team to stop him. Success: Just as Chang was about to release a nrainwashed Gorkon back to the Klingon Empire, your away team discovered the plot and intercepted Chang's forces. Gorkon is safe! Failure: Chancellor Gorkon was released, but with new anti-Federation sentiments. Authorities on both sides believe Gorkon may have been brainwashed, but your away team's failure is the bigger issue. Mission: Save Curzon Dax Furious over the "lies" told at the Korvat colony which paved the way for future Federation-Klingon relations, a group of twenty-third century Klingons have kidnapped Curzon Dax! Only a crew of Starfleet officers can rescue the famous joined Trill. Success: Your away team was pleasantly surprised to learn that Curzon Dax was able to talk several of his captors into supporting him. With assistance from your away team, a mutiny began and the hostage situation resolved. Failure: Your away team didn't reach Curzon Dax in time. You learn that he and a few Klingons he won over attempted a mutiny, but were killed in the attempt. Mission: Save Praxis Explorers A group of idealistic twenty-third century Klingons are braving the dead moon off Praxis in the hopes of finding a way to reconstruct it. While their motives are noble, present Klingon authorities are concerned for their welfare. A Starfleet team must find a way to dissuade them. Success: Your away team finally managed to explain present scientific concepts in a way that the twenty-third century Klingons could grasp. They have resigned themselves to Praxis's destruction and abandoned their expedition. Failure: Mission: Save Sherman's Planet A blight has spread across Sherman's planet, threatening famine once again. The Klingons want to help, but have been accused of spreading the blight themselves. A Starfleet team is needed to ease suspicions and help relieve the planet. Success: Your away team convinced the Federation citizens of Sherman's Planet that the Klingons of the present are their allies. Relief has arrived and famine averted. Failure: Your away team completely botched their diplomatic efforts, causing fights to break out between the starving Federation citizens of Sherman's Planet and the modern Klingon forces just trying to help. Mission: Silence Beta XII-A Entity The entity of Beta XII-A has returned and is delighted to find Klingons of the past warring against Klingons of the present. It is doing it's part to contribute to the chaos by fabricating various distress calls for each side to respond to. A Starfleet team must find a way to disable the entity through its only weakness: laughter. Success: Your away team had so much fun that the Beta-XII-A entity was almost fatally weakened. It will not have the strength to fabricate distress calls for some time, and both Klingon and Federation authorities have been made aware of the trick. Failure: Mission: Stop Dilithium Pirates Dilithium was even more of a commodity in the twenty-third century, and Klingons of that time have have begun seizing it from present Klingon civilian vessels. A Starfleet team is needed to help provide escorts and prevent such piracy. Success: Your away team not only saved several modern Klingon vessels from Dilithium theft, but caught the Klingons of the past in the act, taking them into custody. Failure: Your away team's mission was cut short when they became victims of the twenty-third century Klingon Dilithium pirates themselves! Mission: Stop Kirk's Assassination Arne Darvin is out to assassinate Kirk--any version of Kirk--again, but this time claims to have the blessing of the Klingon High Council! Darvin must be stopped, lest relations between the Federation and the Empire degrade even further. Success: Your away team not only took every Kirk they could find into protective custody, but surprised Darvin before he could assassinate Admiral Kirk. Darvin is now under arrest. Failure: Your away team did not move fast enough, and several versions of Kirk from history have been assassinated. Relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire are deteriorating. Mission: Stop Kor's Invasion Convinced the present peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire is an elaborate ruse, Kor has proclaimed the Treaty of Organia null and void, and intends to claim Organia for the Empire. A Starfleet team must intervene to help the Organians defend themselves. Success: Despite the intense pain caused by the fighting around them, the Organians rallied to your away team to help defeat Kor and his twenty-third century Klingons. Organia is safe again. Failure: The Organians refuse to help your away team, claiming the intense pain they feel from all the death and pain around them is debilitating. You will have to find another way to appeal to them. Promotional Pack Rewards Rewards from include the unique Crew 1701 Sisko and 1701 Jadzia Dax, as well as Sniper Ezri Dax, and Equipment useful to advancing these three Crew. A complete list of rewards can be found here: The Trouble with Klingons/Rewards. Category:Events